Conventionally, network service processors are proposed which, as a plurality of independent network service processors, dynamically schedule pieces of work to be executed in parallel by processors based on tags of the pieces of work so that execution of the pieces of works is sequenced and synchronized (refer to Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-512950).
In addition, a technique for rewriting port numbers in order to process a plurality of connections with a plurality of cores has been proposed (refer to US Patent No. 2010/0322252 (Specification)).